


Under Goose Pretences

by Samodiwa



Series: Your Goose Materials [1]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Conman Daemons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, POV Second Person, The Goose is a witch's daemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodiwa/pseuds/Samodiwa
Summary: Not everyone curses the Goose and the mischief it caused. Some, in fact, see it as an opportunity. Even if their human remains mostly(?) unaware.(formerly titled An Extortion of Daemons)
Series: Your Goose Materials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Under Goose Pretences

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there goes nothing. If there's a tag I should've included, let me know!

You honk loudly enough to nearly make the kid drop the pichiciego in his arms. The boy runs off, leaving his toy plane behind. You snatch it up and carry it straight to the shop. 

A magpie eyes you from atop the sunglasses stand, as you drop the toy off. Once you’re a safe distance away, it caws, getting the shopkeeper’s attention. 

“Oh, would you look at _that_! Good eye, Daniel!” She places the plane on one of the stands, before going back to the cleaning. You charge right at her broom and yank it’s brush off. Shopkeeper yells and shoos you away, as Daniel ostentatiously turns a blind eye to the scene. 

You turn around, just in time to see the kid argue (or rather, _try_ to argue) with the Shopkeeper. Daniel snaps at the Wimp, which proves to be more than enough to make the boy rummage through his pockets. Once the “transaction” is complete, the boy mopes away while his armadillo stammers out some comforting words. 

A few more _deals_ like that, and you should be able to get the entire shopping list. 

You just hope trapping them in the garage won’t sour this partnership _too_ much. 


End file.
